


Home

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from  <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Jessika waited in the hangar, tinkering with the shielding of her x-wing, overalls peeled off her shoulders and tied at her waist. She knew from the buzz around the base there would be important visitors; Finn was so giddy he made Poe laugh just to look at him and General Organa carried the same soft hopefulness she always did that maybe this time her brother might stay. 

A shout from outside alerted her to the arrival of the Millennium Falcon. Still, Jessika worked on her craft, her smile turning into a grin and her hips and knees making her dance a little. Rey had suggested it before she’d left, that their next reunion be private rather than an announcement in front of all the off duty resistance members. 

Footsteps on the duracrete floor, some heavy and some so light they were almost undetectable from the corner where Jessika pretended to be busy, made the pilot look toward the wide hangar entrance. Finn and Rey, holding hands and laughing about something. Rey waved and yelled. 

“JESS!”

Her footsteps, faster and heavier in a sprint, made Jessika leap down from the x-wing and run towards Rey. They hugged and kissed while Finn grinned and looked away. Jessika held on to Rey as if she might slip away without warning at any moment. Rey giggled.  
“Honestly, Jess, if I get a welcome like this every time I come home, I should go away more often.”


End file.
